Hand-holdable fireworks are often found at various outdoor events, ranging from large national holiday festivals to small gatherings around a campfire. One typically used firework at such events is a hand-holdable sparkler.
Generally, a "sparkler" is a firework that throws off brilliant sparks upon burning. Conventional sparklers typically are comprised of a relatively long stick with a flammable compound (e.g., phosphorous) coated thereon. During use, the leading end of the coated stick is ignited (e.g., with a match or lighter). The user grasps the stick at an opposite end. The flammable coating slowly burns for a few minutes, randomly emitting bright white or other colored sparks.
Many people, including children, are highly attracted to and enjoy using or otherwise viewing sparklers. The use, including misuse, of sparklers has led to numerous injuries to both users and viewers. For example, the random sparks from the sparkler may contact the skin or eyes, resulting in minor or severe injuries. Such injuries may be more frequent when the sparkler is rapidly moved, for example, by the user swinging his or her arm and/or running with the sparkler to enhance the visual effect.
Such dangers associated with the use of sparklers are a concern to many, including parents or guardians of children. Unfortunately, the available alternative products, while generally safer, lack one or more of the effects provided by sparklers. For example, hand-holdable pom-pons that include a number of paper or paper-like (e.g., plastic) strands attached to a handle are known. Although the paper strands are frequently made of numerous colors, they cannot be seen in the dark and do not produce the brilliant white or multi-color glowing appearance of a sparkler.
More recently, fluorescent-colored cylinders (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,608 (Dugliss); 4,717,511 (Koroseil); 5,043,851 (Kaplan); 5,122,306 (Van Moer et al.); and 5,232,635 (Van Moer et al.) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 331,889 (Kaplan)) have been developed as a possible alternative to sparklers. Such cylinders are commonly comprised of a flexible plastic outer tube and a brittle inner tube. A first liquid is maintained with the inner tube and a second liquid between the outer tube and the inner tube. When the cylinder is bent, the inner tube breaks, allowing the two liquids to mix. Such novelty articles are available, for example, from the Coleman Company, Inc. of Kansas under the trade designation "ILLUMINISTICKS", and from Ominglow Corp. of Portmouth, N.H. under the trade designation "SNAPLIGHT". The resulting mixture produces a "glowing" effect. While viewable in the dark, this product does not reproduce the effects of random sparks. Incidentally, like a sparkler, such glowing cylinders are a one-use product (i.e., once the liquids are mixed, the cylinder will glow for a period of time, but cannot be reactivated).
Toy and other novelty article manufacturers are continually attempting to produce hand-holdable entertainment devices which function in the dark. Further, many children and adults alike desire to purchase and use such products. Although there are several alternatives to sparklers, a need for other alternatives, preferably ones that more closely resemble the visual effects offered by sparklers, are needed.